Please Come Back
by omega112
Summary: After the battle in wave Naruto has a talk with the kyuubi and strikes a bargain with him. What does the kyuubi want what will Naruto do. Read and find out.


**I do not own Naruto though i wish i did.**

 **I hope you guys like this new fanfiction.**

* * *

Naruto's Pov

I look at haku and zabuza dead corpses and begin to cry. I remember vaguely how they had both died haku smiling and zabuza crying. Sasuke had just woken up and was grinning like a maniac, sakura was fawning over sasuke, and kakashi was just looking at them sad.

"You were a true shinobi zabuza in the end. I wish it had ended different. I wish at least you had survived haku but i guess that was not meant to be i will miss you my friend." Kakashi just puts his hand on my shoulder i hear sasuke laugh and look at him.

"Oh please they were not anywhere near good enough to actually kill me so they deserved to die. They were nowhere near the level of an elite like me." I walk over and punch him in the face knocking him on his ass and making his nose bleed.

"Yeah sasuke you're so strong that's why you nearly died from haku's senbon she was just showing you mercy and that why you weren't the one to kill or even wound either one of them it was me and kakashi sensei. Now you insult them after they are dead they were true shinobi unlike you." Sasuke just gets up, huffs and walks away followed by sakura.

"We should bury them kakashi it's the least we can do for them." He nods and picks up zabuza and his sword i then pick up haku and follow kakashi to a clearing and i set her down and begin to dig their graves. We then set them down side by side and i pick up zabuza's sword and set it on top of their graves. I then bow my head and pay my respects i look up to see kakashi doing the same.

"I'm heading back take as much time as you need." He then disappears i look over at their graves and cry again.

 _ **"**_ **If you could save them would you?** _ **"**_ I look around and look for the voice that i just heard.

"Who said that?" I hear someone laughing in the back of my head.

 **" Who do you think mortal tell me you don't remember what you have inside of you i am the great Kyuubi King of hell."** I then close my eyes and concentrate and suddenly i am in front of a giant cage now looking at the king of hell. I don't feel anything at first but suddenly begin to laugh surprising the kyuubi.

 **"What is so damn funny mortal."** I stop laughing and look at him.

" I just find it funny the most powerful being ever known to all man kind is stuck inside of me you got to admit it is kinda funny." The kyuubi just sighs and roars getting my attention.

 **"Look if your going to continue laughing at me i won't help you revive your friends."** I just look at him puzzled he just chuckles.

" What do you mean." He sighs and shakes his head.

 **"Look kid I've seen everything that's happened to you over the years and i saw your connection to that girl and i will help you revive them in a way but only if you do something for me."** I just begin to think.

"Wait your not going to ask me to release you are you cause if you are you can forget it." He just begins to laugh.

 **"No kid nothing so cruel seeing as if i do get released you die. To be honest kid ive seen the way you were treated and ive got to say your braver and stronger than anyone i have ever seen even stronger than the damn uchiha. So i will give you back that girl and her master and in exchange all you have to do is let me train you to become the strongest shinobi ever. MY reason for helping you are my own."** I look at him in shock.

"Why do you want to help me whats in it for you." He sighs.

 **"You see kid i've known what its like to lose someone and the reason i want to train you is so that you can show the whole world that you are not to be trifled** **with."** I smile and nod.

"What do i have to do how do i save them?" He just smiles.

 **"First you will have to rip off about a fifth of the seal that should let you use enough of my chakra to call their souls from the afterlife."** I nod and rip off a fifth of the seal. Suddenly i feel a surge of chakra run through my body and i feel my self getting stronger. I lose all my baby fat and suddenly gain muscles and grow a little taller. I look at myself and smile.

"You didn't say that would happen." He just smiles.

 **"Now all you have to do is touch their graves and channel my chakra into them and their spirits should return from the afterlife."** I nod and exit my mindscape.

 **Back in the real world**

I touch zabuza's and haku's graves and channel the kyuubi's chakra into them suddenly two figures appear.

"What how are we alive?" Zabuza and haku look over at me and smile.

"I guess you had something to do with this didn't you kid." I nod.

"Well you can thank my tenant for bringing you back to life all i did was follow his directions." They look at me puzzled.

 _ **"Kid tell them to enter your body they will be able to live inside you until we can create them new bodies."**_ I nod.

"My tenant said to posses me you can live with him until we can get you guys new bodies." They look at me puzzled but do so i then go back into my mindscape.

 **Mindscape**

"Holy shit its the kyuubi." I look over to see zabuza pushing haku behind him much to the kyuubis amusemen.

 **"Do not fret mortal i will not hurt you unless you give me reason to**." Haku looks at me and smiles.

"So this is your tenant the great kyuubi?" I nod.

"Don't let his appearance fool you he's a big softy on the inside." The kyuubi just growls haku then comes over to me and smiles.

"So were alive again i guess right that means i can do anything right." The kyuubi smiles and nods.

 **"Yes you can do as you please as long as you are inside his mindscape."** She smiles again.

"That means i can do this." She then kisses me on the lips i gasp and she uses that opportunity to stick her tongue in my mouth much to my surprise i slowly but surly kiss her back she then pulls back with a huge smile and blush on her face zabuza then laughs.

"Well i didn't expect that to happen." I just nod dumbly haku then goes over to zabuza and winks at me.

"Been wanting to do that since i met you." I smile and nod the kyuubi then laughs.

 **"Looks like you got yourself a mate kid. Good for you its better than that flat chested pink haired girl."** I laugh and smile.

"Well kid now what do we do." Kyuubi stops laughing and gets serious.

 **"Now you two will help me train the kid here. You both can teach him many things."** They smile and nod.

"Just to let you know kid were not going to take it easy on you it will be the hardest training you have ever done i your life." I smile at zabuza and then at haku i then go over to haku and give her a quick kiss on the lips and begin to exit my mindscape when zabuza stops me.

"Oh and by the way my sword is now yours you might want to seal it away for now till you get back to konoha." I smile.

"Thank you zabuza sensei." I bow and leave my mindscape.

 **Back in the real world.**

I look over at zabuza sensei's sword i then seal it away and head back to tazunas house. I enter the house only to be hit on the head by sakura.

"BAKA where have you been we almost had to go find you." She goes to hit me again but i stop the punch and slam her to the floor much to everyone's surprise.

"Look here you pink haired bitch you will stop hitting me and stop tat infernal screaming otherwise i will break your arm and your rip out your vocal cords do you understand." She just nods and i let her go.

"Useless girl." She gasps and goes to yell but stops midscream and begins to talk normally.

"I am not useless." I sigh and know i will have to make a point.

"Yes you are all you've done this entire mission is hide behind me sasuke and kakashi you have done nothing to help us on this mission. So far the only thing ive seen you do is perfect the tree walking excise but thats only cause you have very little chakra. If you worked in genjutsu or medical ninjutsu you would actually be helpful." I then hear sasuke laugh. I ignore him and go to find something to eat.

Kakashi's Pov

 _Well looks like he finally stood up for himself hopefully sakura will start to take being a ninja seriously. Now if only he could get sasuke to get off his high horse and stop brooding._

* * *

 **Well that's all for now.**

 **Please Read and review.**

 **I will have a new chapter soon.**


End file.
